deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SentryNeo/James Bond vs. Hex
James Bond, the infamous spy of MI6 codenamed 007 with a license to kill that serves for king and country. Hex, CIA SOG operative with a personal vendetta against anyone that threatens the land of the USA. These two agents serve their country to the bitter end and have been fairly noted for their patriotism and lethality but when these two meet the question will be answered. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Origins: ' '''James Bond: '''Casino Royale (1953 Novel) '''Hex: '''Jormungand (Chapter 37 Manga) Character Back Stories 'James Bond ' ' James Bond aka 007 is one of the best secret agents in the British spy agency MI6, James at first however trained in the British Navy impressing the officers that commanded him, soon Bond eventually joined MI6. Bond is often sent into secret missions which threaten the world peace and Bond will do anything to get the job done. James Bond would be sent into the field of espionage and has taken on various terrorist organizations including one being led by former MI6 operative Raoul Silva. 'Hex' ' ' Hex is a highly skilled soldier and operative of the CIA SOG, for her training beforehand Hex was selected for and passed the qualifications to become a member of the 3rd Special Operations Group, Wide Range Communications Platoon an all-female Special Forces unit but opposition from the top brass of the US military forced the Special Forces unit to disband. Hex alongside her squad-mates were offered promotions into the military in exchange for their silence, Hex herself retired from the army and was offered to join the CIA in which she has shown to be a ruthless but effective operative and later on became the rival of the arms dealer Koko Hekmatyar. Short Range (Pistols) 'Walther PPK (Bond)' ' ' The Walther PPK was manufactured and released at 1929 and ever since then the handgun has become very popular among German police and civilians and thanks to its reliability and ability to be easily concealed. Replacing the Beretta as Bond’s main sidearm James has used this weapon in most of his missions. * 8 + 1 rounds per magazine * 7.65×17mm Browning SR (.32 ACP) Cartridge * Blowback Operated * Optional silencer attachment 'Taurus PT 24/7 (Hex)' ' ' The Taurus PT 24/7 was manufactured and released at 2004 within Brazil that has been used by various law enforcement units within Brazil including the military police. Hex carries the Taurus as her main sidearm and has personally used the weapon to execute uncooperative prisoners. * 17 + 1 rounds per magazine * 9×19mm Parabellum * Short recoil operated * Optional silencer attachment Medium Range (Assault Rifles) 'HK416 Assault Rifle (Bond)' ' ' The HK416 assault rifle was manufactured and released at 2005 and it has been used by Special Forces in not only Germany but other country’s Special Forces including the SAS. James has used this weapon against Raoul Silva’s men in Skyfall. * 30 rounds per magazine * 5.56×45mm NATO * 300m firing range * 700 – 900 rounds per minute 'FN SCAR-L (Hex)' ' ' The FN SCAR-L assault rifle was manufactured in 2009 alongside the FN SCAR-H, the assault rifle was designed to be the replacement assault rifle to the M4 Carbine and became one of the main assault rifles used in the US Armed forces. Hex uses the SCAR-L as her main weapon during combat operations. * 30 rounds per magazine * 5.56×45mm NATO * 500m firing range * 625 rounds per minute Long Range (Sniper Rifles) 'SVD Dragunov (Bond)' ' ' The SVD Dragunov was manufactured in 1963 and its purpose was the Soviet Union's main sniper rifle after it was developed. The Dragunov is used currently throughout multiple countries as the standard squad support weapon. Bond has used this weapon in the past and is an accurate shot with the rifle. * 10 rounds per magazine * 7.62x54mmR rounds * Semi Automatic 'SR-25 (Hex)' The SR-25 sniper rifle was designed by the Knight's Armament company and was produced in the year 1990. The rifle has been used as the main support sniper rifle in the US Armed Forces until it eventually gets replaced by the SSR MK 20. The CIA have used this weapon for their operations and Hex has been trained in various warfare before she was able to join US Special Forces. * 20 rounds per magazine * 7.62x51mm NATO * Semi Automatic X-Factors *For training it was difficult to decide who brought the better training as Hex was given the same level of training as a Green Beret while Bond was trained in numerous units in the British Navy including the Special Boat Service. In the end I gave my advantage to Bond, while the two may be close in training Bond has had more versatile of training in comparison to Hex. *Hex has been stationed in Afghanistan when she was recruited into the CIA and was responsible for taking down and interrogating terrorists as well as engaging with Koko's squad a couple of times but Bond meanwhile has been in numerous operations while working for MI6 and had dealt with a more versatile rogue gallery. *For tactics I gave my advantage to James Bond, he has shown more evidence in using stealth tactics due to his main line of work involvong espionage while Hex has failed in the past to defeat Koko and her squad while taking unknown amounts of casualties. *In psychological health it's easy to point out that they had been traumatised by a loss of family. James Bond himself lost his parents in a climbing accident and losses of other family members while Hex lost her fiancee in 9/11 which drew her to become far more brutal against terrorists and other enemies of America. I decided to give my advantage to Bond as he was able to keep his mental stability in check in comparrison to Hex who became obsessed in taking down Koko which became her downfall. *In killer instinct I gave my advantage to Hex, as I mentioned before, she has suffered some mental damage due to her fiancee's death at 9/11 which has driven up her brutality and prejudice against any terrorist that proved to be a threat against her country in comparison to Bond who kills terrorists he is ordered to take down. Personal Opinion In my personal opinion about this matchup is that we will be seeing a mix of firefight action and espionage tactics within this battle. For who will win however was difficult to decide as Hex in my personal opinion packs the better weapons with all three of her guns outmatching those of Bond's equipment. But when things get interesting is when we mix that with the X-Factors as Bond clealry possess the advantage in nearly all but one X-Factor. So the question for this matchup is will the better weapons beat out the superior X-Factors? So far I'm unable to conclude on who will win between Hex and Bond. Scenario For this battle we are using Daniel Craig's Bond (Casino Royale, Quantum of Solace and Skyfall) The CIA had recently commenced operation undershaft to try and capture the arms dealer Koko Hekmatyar, Hex who was assigned into the operation disobeys orders and attempts to lead her squad to kill Koko but unfortunatly the attempt failed and her squad perished against Koko's bodyguards, Bookman orders Felix Leiter to recover Hex who had gone into hiding, Felix asks his friend at MI6, James Bond to go after Hex who is believed to be centred within a town in the Middle East. Hex meanwhile gets informed by a anonymous tip that a MI6 agent was heading towards her position, realizing that the agent could've been sent by Bookman to take her down after she ignored orders to capture Koko due and attempted to kill the arms dealer, she prepares for the confrontation and is not willing to go down without a fight. Category:Blog posts